


To Care for the Living

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Care for the Living

A monster had killed her son. Rendered him limb from limb, feasting. She had seen the entire killing. She had seen every last second. Then the monster had come for her, flesh and gore dripping from its mouth. She knew that was her end.

Then, two angels came in the form of two young men. She felt relief, and a deep sense of guilt for surviving where her son could not. She doesn't remember anything else. Later, she would wonder if they were brothers or if they were lovers; their's had been a deep love, unconscious.

But it wouldn't matter. They were her angels. She prayed for them daily, before herself, before her son. A mother has to care for the living.


End file.
